


Top of the World

by merle_p



Series: Birthdays (7 drabbles) [4]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On top of the Empire State Building</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Chris and Harry only belong to themselves. Glee belongs to FOX.  
> For [](http://fakeplasticsnow.livejournal.com/profile)[**fakeplasticsnow**](http://fakeplasticsnow.livejournal.com/), inspired by this [tweet](http://twitter.com/chriscolfer/status/14924962309)

On top of the Empire State Building, the wind is harsh, and looking down, Chris fears for a second that he will fall.  
But it's not the height that makes him dizzy, not the thin air. It's the feeling of Harry's fingertips against his own, it's the smile Harry gives him when he drags him out of sight, it's the warmth of his breath the second before their lips meet.  
Here, swallowed up in the tight embrace of his first real kiss, Chris truly feels on top of the world, and he doesn't plan to climb back down anytime soon.


End file.
